Secrets
by notsohardnow
Summary: It was a secret, no one was supposed to know. But then, who should find out? Who should just waltz in? None other than he Freeman Brothers. Can Riley and Huey keep a colossal secret? How long will this last! Yaoi. Slash. EdRummy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... my first Bondocks fic...  
and apparently... the first ever... Ed/Rummy slash, or, yaoi.  
I hope you all love it a much as I do!  
Please review! Oh! And I own absolutely nothing! Especially not Boondocks!

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Rummy ran is hand over his tight, blonde, cornrows. His eyes usually firm, intense, even behind the professional looking glasses, were nervous. A profound fear was rising from his crotch to his stomach and making its way up to his throat. He looked down at Ed, his short red hair damp with sweat, his eyes shut, his breathing light and deep as he slept. Rummy wiped the sweat from Ed's forehead the kissed it softly, and Ed reacted by rolling onto his side. His hips now between Rummy's legs, as if allowing Rummy passage into him again. The blonde smiled and eased himself off of the other man and laid down to face him. His own back to the wall, Ed's back to the door.

This little affair had been going on for about two months. It wan't exactly an affair, but it wasn't a relationship either. By day, they were homies, and by night they were lovers. Ed always on bottom, and Rummy always on top. He'd coaxed Ed into it one night, not entirley on purpose, but it happened. Ed so willingly gave himself to Rummy. Rummy had taken him quickly, the first person Ed ever slept with, though he would deny it in the company of other. Hell, he denied everything between him and Rummy, to everyone, and anyone. They were just homies. Just friends.

Rummy knew, secretly, Ed hated it. Hated keeping it a secret, wishing to just admit he loved him to the world. He hadn't openly admitted it. He'd only sort of hinted at it. But Rummy knew the truth. He could see thrugh Ed's words, and swears, and his outrageous slang. Honestly, if Ed were not a Wuncler, Rummy would never have agreed to this little charade! But, Ed's family was cruel, they wouldn't understand.

Love.. it wasn't anything to the Wuncler's. To them if you couldn't sell it, hold and manufacture it, make profits off of it, then it wasn't real. The person's feelings were obsolete. They would set-up marriages, hook people up, lie and do anything to form powerful marriages. Love was always overlooked. Always pushed aside. Always. And, just imagine, Edtelling his randfather he loved Rummy! Another man. No, they couldn't.

So it was a secret.

Ed stirred, moving his head to lay on Rummy's pillow, "Mmmgh." he muttered sleepily, turning his head once and then again. His nose hit against Rummy's and he opened his eyes to look at the other. Emerald locked with saphire, the stare-down lasted a few seconds and Ed bliked first, curling up closer to Rummy, his head tucking under the others chin. Shutting his eyes and pulling the blanket around them, Ed settled down to go back to sleep.

"I love you, Gin." Ed mumbled sotly,

"Yeah, you too, Ed." Rummy replied, his hands coming around Ed's waist and pulling him closer. He tilted his head to kiss Ed's lips softly, Ed didn't resist. He never did.

-. . -..- -

"Wha's so bad 'bout Ed and Rummy bein' m'friends?"

Huey looked at his little brother. The little thug blinked innocently at him. The older Freeman brother rolled his eyes in response, the real question was: what wasn't so bad about it?! Ed and Rummy were petty criminals, wanna be gangsta's, losers. It angered him that his brother was so intent to talk to them, hang out with them, play with them. If faking bank robbries, and filling a mini-mart with hot brass, and just plain acting like fools, could be called playing.

"Riley, you know those two are idiotic." he said firmly

"So what if they idiots? They fun, Huey!" Riley said stubbornly

"Fine! Go get arrested and thrown in jail, yo' black Riley, they ain't gonna look kindly at you" Huey said, hoping the cold-realization of reality would wake his little brother from his little fantasy of the thug life being so glamorous

Riley rolled his eyes, "Huey, you paranoid."

Huey turned away from him, "Then jus' go play Riley." he said, entering the living room, "I see ya'll later."

"You don' wanna come, Huey?"

"'Course I don', dumbass!" Huey snapped

"Whatevah nigga" Riley repelied grabbing his coat and heading towards the front door, "Gran'dad I'm goin' t'Ed's house!" he shouted

"Be back by supper!" came the reply from the kitchen

"Okay! Bye Gran'dad." he glared at Huey, "and da' hater"

Huey sank down onto the couch. He didn't care. His hands fisted one another and he stared at the ground, at his shoes. Riley could handle himself! If they were back home he may have gone with him, but not here. Of all places! In Woodcrest, he was sure, Riley didn't need any protection. Especially not if he was going to Ed's house. It was just, he was nervous. What if they robbed a place and somebody didn't just let it slip by because they thought they were harmless? What if Riley was arrested too? The corrupt legal system would go harder on him just becaue he was black! Ed and Rummy wouldn't try to help him out, realistically, and if they did no one would take them seriously. No one ever did, those two were too stupid. His little brother was in danger!

"Alrigh' thats goin' far." he mumbled grabbing his coat, "Gran'dad I'm goin' wit' Riley!"

"Make sure he doesn't get arrested!" Graddad shouted to him

Huey smirked. At least he wasn't the only one worrying. He threw the door open and ran after Riley, if he was the only one keeping is brother from the injustice of the law then that was fine. They had to look out for one another. He caught up with him about four minutes from Ed's house, they really didn't live that far from the Wuncler mansion. Uncle Rukus was outside the mansion, at the gate, in the booth for security.

"Aw naw!" he said his one eye bulging open wider when he saw them "We're under attack! Someone call the police! We gots poor-lookin' niggas approachin'!"

"Shut yo' mouth nigga!" Riley snapped, "Yo' know I'm friends wit' Ed. Lemme in."

Rukus grumbled angirly, "Right boy, just watch yo' step in the Wuncler's house." he pressed a button and the door swung open and the boys entered, beginning the walk up the long driveway.

The front door was opened by a butler, whom didn't say a word to them, stuck his nose in the air and lead them all the way through the house. They looked in the living room, Ed and Rummy weren't there. They checked out by the pool, nothing. They checked the balcony on the third floor and then went to the second floor and finally knocked on the door to Ed's room. For a while there was no actual, verbal, reply. Just muffled whispers, and the sound of cloth rubbing togehter, and a thud every now and then. The butler knocked again, the sounds got faster, more frantic. He knocked a third time, then came Ed's voice.

"Can't ya' wait five-fuckin-seconds?!" he screamed, his voice higher than usual, "Damn, man!"

"Sorry sir" the butler replied "But, the Masters Freeman are here to see you."

"Well christ, man! Hold the fuck on!"

The butler sighed and looked at them, "You can wait here for him, if you'd like. I have other duties to attend to."

"Tha's cool" Huey and Riley responded at once and the butler scampered off. Once he was out of sight, and ear-shot, Riley and Huey pressed their ears to the door to listen. What could Ed and Rummy possibly have been doing? Without the butler there the two could get as close to the door as the pleased, they were just able to make out the words spoken. Unfortunatley who was saying it was indistinguishable on account of the thick door seperating them.

"Shit, man, we almos' got caught!" was an exasperated gasp

"I know. I know." came the hurried reply

"Told ya it was dangerous t'do in the day time!"

"I know. I know."

"When will ya' decide t'listen to me, man?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Jus' listen from now on. Damn. Is that so hard?!"

a long silence, then, "...no..."

"Aw now, don' be like that."

"Whatevah, nigga."

"Aw, you're sulking!"

"I am not! Hey! Ah!"

There was a long silence, muffled noises neither of the brothers could make out. They looked at one another. Riley seemed confused, he thought the two were just a bit too friendly to only be friends, but, were they really gay? Was his random comment correct after all? Huey was sure they were. There was no way the two could speak like that to one another and not be involved. The voices picked up again, and the two boys leaned back in to hear.

"Gin?" It was Ed, Rummy wouldn't randomly say his name,

"What?" came Rummy's reply

"Yo' think I shoul' get th'door?"

"Aw shit!!"

There was a loud thud. Muffled laughter and curses. Riley and Huey backed up and the door swung open, the brothers pretended to be in conversation. Ed stood in the door way, fully clothed, to Huey's surprised. Rummy was in the back fiddling with a large gun, pretending to clean it.

"Sorry 'bout dat!" Ed said moving to let them in, "We had t'hide m'porn!"

"Cut the shit nigga."Huey said sitting down on the bed, then getting back up when he reconsidered what had taken place on the bed before

"What you mean?" Rummy asked, his eyes opening wide as he looked at the brothers

"Nigga, you gay," Riley said and burst into giggles

Ed blushed a deep crimson and looked at Rummy. They both burst into excuses. None very convincing. Huey surveyed the room, how odd it was that he'd missed the signs. They seemed so obvious now. The lack of posters with nude, or scantly dressed women in them. The shameless hugging. Riley was prodding the bed with his index finger, smirking and giggling and then pulling his hand back like he'd burnt himself.

"Guys!" Huey shouted stopping the other two's shouts and Riley's laughing, once it was quiet he said: "Its no big deal. A lot of famous people 're gay."

"Ccept you ain't famous!" Riley jeered

Ed plopped down on the bed then looked at Rummy. That was it. They were caught. Found out by two little kids. Ed wasn't sure why he wasn't happy, he didn't understand why he wanted to cry and beat the shit out of them. In a way the secret had been the best, but it had also killed him. Now their relationship was known, but only by two people. That couldn't endanger them. Yet, he feared it would.

No. He knew it would. Some how his grandfather would find out and he would be screwed. And not the way he liked either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my! The** **reviews were wonderful. Glorious. My shining reviwers! I'll place you on pedastole and worship you!**

**Now that I've offially frekaed out half of you: Please keep reviewing and maybe Santa Claus will bring you great Boondocks gifts for Chritmas this year!  
I know, I'm a little old for Santa. (sadness) LoL  
As always: I own nothing. Which makes me sad.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Huey rolled his eyes at the men before him. They were ridiculous, hopeless, idiots. Riley was watching them, their silent battle for words, glancing at one another for strength. The eight-year-old was a little confused, he didn't really understand love, he didn't know what he big deal was. He was Hey's brother so of course h understood the troubleto two would met for being gay. For being two men, in a relationhip, in this kin of neighborhood. It wouldn't be accepted. No matter what they did. Of course Riley understood that injustce, but he didn't understand why they were so awkward right now. They were all friends here. They could admit they were inolved to the brothers, couldn't they? Not like Huey and Riley both didn't know it!

"Ed..." Rummy said, extending his hand out to grab Ed's shoulder, he tilted his head, "They caught us."

Ed's green eyes snapped to a glare, "NO REALLY?!" he shouted at Rummy, his usually hood-accent dissolved for a second then came back quick enough, "I didn' fuckin notice! Y'know, there ain't two lil' nigga boys righ' there!" he pointed accusingly at them and jumped up, "I didn' notice that we are gonna get fuckin found out! I had no idea, Rummy! Thank you, so God-damn-fuckin-MUCH, Rummy! Thank you for poitin' out that valu-a-fuckin-ble peice of information!"

"Calm down, Ed." Rummy said, is face empty of all emotion, his voice completely monotone as he looked at his lover, who seemed to have forgotten where they were, and all of it cam etumbling from Ed's mouth. His face growing steadily flushed, his voice rising and falling, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Jesus-fuckin-Christ, Rummy, we'r screwed! We're fuckin' screwed! Get tha' damn look OFF yo' face!" he pointed at Riley who was smirking "M' Gran'pa's gonna find out! I ain't gonna be allowed t'see ya! Our life will be fuckin ruined! Don't fuckin tell me to calm-the-fuck-down nigga! Bullshit! This is fuckin bullshit! An' yo' kno' it is, Rummy! Riley! Fuckin Huey! Yo' kno it!!!"

Huey opened his mouth to speak to Ed whom was ranting on and on, shouting at them all in turn. His voice echoed through the house and there was no doubt in Huey's mind that everyone now knew. But a part of him doubted no one knew before Ed's violent confession. He turned to Rummy whom stared at Ed. Rummy almost looked upset. He almost looked concerned. But his eyes were empty accept for a small flicker of guilt Huey saw in the as Ed raved.

"We won' tell anyone." Huey told Rummy "We ain't snitches."

Rummy looked at him, his eyes were cloudy, Huey couldn't read his expression. But the blonde nodded, "I know you won' man."

Riley was staring at Ed, tears almost visible in the soft, carmel eyes of the boy. Ed's words falling on inexperienced, and virgin, ears. Huey stepped closer to his little brother. He wanted to tell him not to listen, but this was a part of life Riley would soon be forced to put up with. Huey shot Rummy a glare, wasn't it his job to keep his radical boyfriend in line? Why wasn't he? Rummy got the hint and stood up, not really sure of what to do.

"Ed," he said softly, extending his hand,

"...it ain't right! Why the fuck I gotta git found out? Wha'da fuck I ever fuckin do?! Ya'll gonna fuckin' tell yo' Gran'dad and 'den he gonna rat to m'Gran'pa and... AW! Wha'a fuck I fuckin do?! Don' come at me like I da one trippin' Rummy!" Ed shouted at him when he noticed him. "I ain't fuckin' trippin! Yo' jus' gonna let this shit go down! 'Course y'are! Ya nevah do nuthin! Ya just fall down li-- like d'worlds broken dog!"

"Ed." Rummy said, his voice was firm, he didn't seem hurt by Ed's words,

"No! Don' come at me like dat Rummy!" he shouted backing up from Rummy, "Yo' always make it like its no big deal. Well it IS Rummy, IT IS!" he shouted his voice faltered and strained to continue, "... it is... yo' gonna tell me I be needin' evidence to star' this out. Well, yo' know it d'truth! Yo' gonna say I'm over-reactin'! Yo' gonna take them's side! B-but.." he shook his head. He'd run out of words.

"Ed." Rummy said once more and he embracd the red-head in his arms, which Ed sank into gratefully. "I ain't sayin' nuthin'."

"Yo' thinkin' it" Ed replied, his arms slipping around Rumy's waist as his face nuzzled into Rummy's neck,

"All I wan' Ed is yo' to be happy," his hand ran down Ed's back then back up in a soothing motion, "I'm sayin' and I'm thinkin' that I wan' m'baby to calm down."

Ed exhaled in Rummy's arms. Riley looked at Huey with a look of disgust on his face, Huey shrugged in reply. He didn't eally care about sexualit at this point, he cared about his people. Riley liked girls, which was probably a good thing. Could you imagine Riley tellin Granddad he loved a man? That was Ed's problem too. Huey gave Riley a look, one that said 'get-use-to-it-nigga-they-your-friends-and-they-gay' and Riley nodded.

Ed started to cry.

He actually broke down into tears, holding tightly onto Rummy whom whispered soohing things to him. Fuck being Gangsta. Fuck his appearance to Riley and Huey. He didn't care.To hell with it all! He just wanted it all to be okay. He wanted the others to forget everything. But, they couldn't. He and Rummy were doomed to be torn apart by his radical, biggit, family!

"It's alrght" Rummy whispered, he glanced at Huey

Huey grabbed Riley's arm, "We're out, Riley"

"What abou' Ed?" Riley askd innocently

"Rummy got him." Huey replied shoving Riley into the hall, casting a look over his shoulder.

Ed was holding on tight to Rummy, his face hidden by the fold in Rummy's t-shirt. The red-head's shoulder trembling and Rummy's hands running over the small of his bck in slow cirlces. Turning his head to kiss Ed's ear or his cheek, whispering to him that it would be alright. Ed sobbed louder as he spoke to him, not convinced that they were going to be okay. Riley jumped and shoved Huey back into the room, slamming the door shut.

Huey looked at him, "Riley! Wha'the hell?!"

"Ed's Gran'dad is comin' dow' d'hallway!" Riley replied

Ed jumped turning. His eyes were red, his lt go of Rummy and started wiping his face clear of all tears. Rummy plopped down onto the floor ad began to turn on the playstation and toss a controller to Riley. The younger boy caught it and sat next to Rummy to play. Huey scrambled onto the bed, despite the fact his sotmach was churning at the thought of sitting so close to Ed on the bed he'd recently gotten down in. But they had to look normal, they couldn't give those two away. Ed was still wiping his eyes and trying to calm down. He'd been pretty worked up, bt suddenly there was aknock on his door.

"shit" he mumled rising to his feet behind Rummy, he headed towards the door, Rummy garbbed his hand and pulled him down giving him a quick peck on his lips and then letting him go to the door,

Ed tossed the door open, he knew his gradfather would notie his eyes. It was fairly obvious, but he could lie. He was good at lying.

"Son, what are you up to?" his grandfather asked, smiling,

"Not much Gran'dad. Yo' know. Chillin'. Doin' our thing. Ya kno'?" Ed replied leaning against the fram to his room

"Why, Edward, look at your face!" Ed Wuncler the First exclaimed

"Eh? Oh, yo'know it ain't nuthin. Been up late's all. S'all god Gramps." he said casually

"I see. Well, would you like to join me and your unlce later for a little game of golf?"

"Eh, no gran'dad. I'm pretty bad at golf y'know. Coun' me out. M-maybe next time."

"Riiight." he looked beyond Ed at the others who were casually ignorng him "Well, you boys have fun." he walked away and Ed slammed his door shut behind him

"Y'know, Ed, yo' shouldn' be lying to your grandfather" Huey said

"Yeah, my Gran'dad whip m'ass if I lie to 'im" Riley exclaimed

Rummy smirked, looked at Ed, "Better watch out"

Ed glared at Riley. Huey rolled his eyes and Riley blinked. They went back to their game, eventually Huey took Rummy's spot. Normally Huey avoided video games, bt he wanted off th bed. Rummy took his spot and he and Ed were soon entwined with each other. Holding hands, hugging, kissing. Huey sighed and crushed Riley again causing the chld to throw a tantrum, which distracted Ed and Rummy and they stopped.

"Its almos' seven" Ed mumbled when Riley was finished "Ya'll shoul' get home."

"Yeah. You're right. C'mon Riley" Huey said an began to walk towards the door

"Bye yo' guys" Riley said flipping off the game and walking over to his brother

Rummy stood up.

"Where yo' goin?!" Ed asked him

"I'm jus' walkin' 'dem out" Rummy replied laning closer to kiss Ed softly, "I'll be back."

Ed returned the kiss, pulled away, shrugged, and went back to the video game. Rummy smiled and walked them out. They were silent until they came to the front door. Huey opened his mouth to assure Rummy that they wouldn't tell anyone but Rummy spoke first.

"I'm glad yo' know, Huey. We c'n trust yo' I know."

"Well, I don't think Ed does," Huey replied

Rummy smiled "Give him time. And, Riley, wha's your gran'dad use on ya?"

Riley blinked, "His belt or 'is 'and." he rpelied grudgingly "why?"

Rummy shrugged "Just curious."

Huey rolled his eyes, "Damn yo' a kinky mother fucker."

"Thats Wuncler Fucker." Rummy replied

Huey cringed and grabbed Riley's collar and began to leave. Rummy watche them go. Deep down, a part of himself he'd never tell anyone about, hope they'd tell somebody. He hated this secret. He wanted everything to just come right out! He wanted everyone to know! Everyhting was a secret with Ed.

* * *

**I changed the rating because of Ed's language and future scene's. I'm hoping no lemon but you never know.**


	3. A word from the author

**Alrighty guys here's the deal: I've had some real issues come up in my life lately, things have gotten really hard, but when I finally got it all under control I bought a game to celebrate: Bully. Perhaps you've heard of it? Anyway: I've fallen deeply in love with the Johnny/Peanut (yaoi/slash) pairing and I've been toying with an idea for a story for them.**

**Well, I have the idea, I'm working on it tonight, but once I get that out of my system I will be coming back: Promise. Thank you all so much for the wonderful, encouraging reviews! You're lovely, and I'm not just saying that; I mean it. I really do.**

**So, I'm not dead. But, it may be a little longer until you get an update- I am so sorry!**


End file.
